Ghost Girl and Alien Boy
by TheFeelsWriter
Summary: A new girl comes into town and is already picked on and labeled on her first day. Dil has been there his whole life and is already known as the weirdo. When they meet each other, they find that they both are interested in the supernatural and are both very different, going against the flow. Because of this they will be labeled Ghost Girl and Alien Boy and these are their adventures


**Author's Note: For this first part, I would like to give credit to Nitro Goblin over on the website for letting me use her character That she beautifully made into a piece of art as well as some of her Ideas in this story. The character that she owns is an OC named Aliena 'Ally' Tombwall. She also owns the idea on how she come into the picture in the Rugrats world. Of course, Dil and friends still belong to Klasky Csupo as well as the other stories belong to me. Last, but not least, I would like to direct you to Nitro Goblin's works.. And by the way, the (...) mean that Seth is speaking to Ally. You will see who Seth is later in the chapter. Now, without further-a-do, review and enjoy.**

The Adventures of Ghost Girl and Alien Boy

Chapter 1- Aliena Tombwall (Ally)

Dil woke up in a cold sweat. He paused for a moment, then he smiled. He had a dream, of course, about aliens coming to visit him but, it felt like more than a dream. It felt more like a vision. He knew that because he had visions before but never really acknowledged them before until it actually happened. Now, he had a vision about aliens coming to visit him! He could not risk not believing in it. This might be another alien encounter he might not be able to get again. He automatically rushes to get ready for school and this possible alien encounter.

"Now, let's see." Dil says as he is contemplating on what to wear. "The aliens will appear at school disguised as humans so, I will have to stand out even more to get their attention." He spent even more time try to decide what to wear until his mom (Didi) called for him from down stairs.

"Dil! It's time for school!" He looked down at his alarm clock and it said 6:45! (7 o'clock is when the bus get here)

"Oh, crap!" He grabs his usual attire instead of the complex outfit he was planing to wear. He races to put everything on in time to try to catch the bus. He grabs his alien head shaped back pack and runs down stairs to find Tommy racing out the door outside yelling 'bye mom' to her. Dil come up to the kitchen grabbed a piece of toast and yelled 'bye mom' to her as well as he was running out the door.

The bus came up right on schedule. Dil said hi to the the bus driver who so happened to be grandpa Lou. Dil went to his usual seat in the back of the bus. He couldn't wait to get to school. There, he would possibly have another alien encounter; another experience of a lifetime.

* * *

Ally Tombwall was the new kid at school. She was waiting outside the school waiting for one of the teachers to unlock the doors. She and along with three or four people were there with her but kept their distances away from her. You see, she is not like the average girl her age (13). She is well... strange. All of her clothes were mismatched and the color scheme screamed halloween. She was wearing a orange and black striped turtleneck, orange eyeliner, a yellow mini skirt with black leggings with large bleached spots on them (which she purposely put in; stylishly I might add), and she was wearing green boots with yellow soles. Of course, this caused the two girls that were there to talk about her. She liked it this way; going against the flow of society and simply be her.

When the door finally opened everyone pushed her aside to get into the door. She ignored this because she knew that it would come to this. She came in and got breakfast and sat down at a table alone. It wasn't until that people started entering the cafeteria that things started to get bad for her. Just in earshot, she cold hear people caller her names like: weirdo, ugly, and wich. She even got food thrown at her. Being the better person she ignores it straining her self control as time went by. And that, is when Angelica Pickles came along.

"Eww... look over there. It's an ugly wich that has finally come out even after halloween." Angelica says very rudely to Ally in which Angelica and posse laugh at her.

"Oh, come on. If your going to insult me, at least make it creative. Sorry, I forgot. You and other people like you have no speck of creativity in you. Isn't that right Seth." she looks over at a empty seat next to her as if talking to someone.

"Who are you talking to?"

"This is Seth. He is one of my best friends."

"Oh... so you're a wich and your crazy!"

"No, I'm not! He is a ghost. Witches talk to ghosts you know but I keep forgetting that slaves to society do not have the brains to remember that." she turns back to her food. That is what made them mad. One of the girls in Angelica's posse grabs the slice of breakfast pizza that Ally was eating and shoves it in her hair. Angelica and her group laugh at her even harder than before. The bell to home room rings and every one passing by looks and laughs at her as well.

As she was trying to get the greasy pizza out of her hair she looked over at Seth and he understood right away. Angelica was drinking a glass of water from laughing so hard and Seth took the glass from her and dumped it on her hair. She screamed bloody murder and everyone looked her way. Angelica looked at Ally to find her laughing at her and she stormed towards her with a look of rage in her eyes.

"Listen here, sister. I don't know how you did that but I know you did it so, you better watch it." she storms off without another word.

Ally turns back and finally gets al the grease out of her hair. "Man, what a bitch. Seth, who was that girl?"

**...**

"Angelica, huh. Well, looks like I'll never hear the end of her again.

**...**

"Get her back twice as bad as she did to me? Isn't that a little low, Seth?"

**...**

"Sliming?... That sounds good. Maybe that will teacher her a lesson on who to mess with.

* * *

"No aliens for the entire day! I can't believe it! I was so sure I would encounter them today." Dil walked backwards out of his last period class early to go to the bathroom. He was getting depressed. "The dream felt so real; I was sure of it." He was so deep in thought that he bumped into someone and nearly knocked him down. He turned to she a very awesomely dressed girl. He didn't think that anyone dressed this way other than him. Could this be an alien? It had to be. nobody looks like her and is human. He thinks to himself, 'then again, I dress weird and I'm human. He didn't want to take that chance. Dil was about to introduce himself but she seemed in a hurry, said sorry, and started to walk away. Dil ran in front of her and said.

"Wait, I'm Dil. Dil Pickles. Are you an alien?" Ally kind of smirks at the name but looked nervously behind her and looked back at this strange boy.

"Dil, I'm sorry but I don't have time for this. I really need to go." She makes her way around Dil and continues foreword while Dil starts to follow her. A scream is heard from the other hall way.

"Crap!" Ally said under her breath.

"Was that Angelica?" Dil said to this girl. She grabs Dil and runs to the nearest janitor closet and closes the door. She puts her ear against the door.

"Okay, we should be safe here." Her back is against the door.

"Well... you still didn't answer my question. Are you an alien disguised as a human? I have had a few encounters before and your acting like some of the other that I have seen."

"I don't know much about aliens but, I don't think that an alien would attract attention to itself by dressing like me or leave an impression like I will. So, no I'm not an alien. That would be really cool though."

"Ooo... you like aliens too?"

"Sort of... I'm more into ghosts..." she hesitates but continues. "I know that this may sound crazy... but, I can see and talk to ghosts."

"Seriously! That's so cool! I wish I could do something like that." Dil looked up at her with a genuine look of amazement.

"Really?" she says with a shocked tone. "Normally people would think that was creepy or I was crazy... or a witch." She said with distaste thinking back to her first encounter with Angelica. She was shook back to reality when she saw Dil staring at her with amazement. "You really think so?"

"Totally! Hey, people think I'm weird for believening in aliens and I've had many encounters before. They send signs everywhere! For some reason, they like to send me signs in the school's mashed potatoes." Ally laughed at the last comment.

"You know," She gets closer and talks with a mystical sort of voice. "they say that ghosts are another form of alien. They are not of this world anymore after all. They say, that some alien souls come from their home planets to earth to help us out."

"Wait, you know about that?! Thank God some one else knows something about the supernatural other than me!"

"Yea, I've always been into the supernatural. Since birth I was able to see and talk to ghosts so, it's kind of hard to ignore."

Dil pauses to think for a second. "You know, we do have a lot in common. What's your favorite food?"

They both lean in and answer together. "Sausage, peanut butter, pickle, and Tabasco pizza!" They look at each other in complete excitement there was also something more than locked eyes as if they were staring into each other's souls. Time stopped. And they were the only two people left in the universe and all of this happened in a split second. They both turn away and blush.

"Umm... anyway. We need to get out of here before Angelica finds us." she puts her head against the door listening.

"What exactly did you do to her again?" Dil asks nervously.

"Well, I kind of slimed her." She said that like it was no big deal.

"What?! She is going to kill you when she finds you!"

"I know, that is why I'm trying to get out of here quietly." She reaches for the door but Dil stops her.

"Wait, I still don't even know your name?"

"Ally. The name's Ally." She opens the door and peaks out. She motions to Dil to come out. "Ok, we're able to get out throu-"

"YOU BITCH!" Angelica's voice echos down the hallway.

"Run!" Ally and Dil run away from the crazed teenager. This is a start of a crazy year for the Ghost Girl and the Alien Boy.


End file.
